darklordfandomcom-20200214-history
Illarion Shinoyami
|alias='Niko Griffith' Demon of Water |title=Demi-God |species=Demon Angel |gender=Male |age=19 20 21 |birthday=May 23rd |height=5'5" |weight=115 lbs |blood type=O |hair=Red Light Blue Brown |eyes=Red Light Blue Black Green |family=See Details |status=Alive |soul trait= |rank= |counterpart=Illarion Vermillion Ilaria Blackmore |spirit= |mage= |magic attribute= |magic extender= |magic type= |other magic= |occupation=Mage Dark Lord's Guild Master Warriors' Grand Commander |affiliation= Dark Lord Warriors |team=Team Dark Lord |partner=Kore Shinoyami |former occupation= |former affiliation= |former team= |former partner= |comic debut=Chapter 1 |gallery= }} Illarion Shinoyami is the current leader of the Dark Lord guild and is the husband of Kore Shinoyami. Appearance Gallery Illarion's full appearance }} Personality Relatives Battle Prowess TBA.png| TBA.png| TBA.png| TBA.png| *Water Magic: Illarion uses this magic attribute to manipulate the element of water. **Water's Will: **Bubble Pierce: **Bubble Prison: *Demon Form: As a Demon, Illarion has a demon form. Whenever he activates this form, his aura becomes very ominous and scares mages when they first feel his demonic aura. **Water Demon Slayer Magic: Illarion can slay demons with this magic. Illarion is able to consume water to boost his magic and mana. ***Water Demon's Slash: ***Water Demon's Rage: ***Water Demon's Fist: **Demon Magic: As a Demon, Illarion can use darkness to regenerate, create wings of darkness and generate and manipulate black flames. **'Black Flames': **Darkness Magic: ***Dark End: ***Dark Hand: **'Darkness': Illarion can envelop darkness around his body which increases his physical strength the more his body is covered. **'Berserk Demon Form': Sometimes Illarion can go berserk, which increases his strength insanely, but he has no control. ***Dark Aura: ***Shin no Jigoku: *Healing Magic: Illarion uses this form of magic for recovery purposes. *Magequip: Illarion can use this magic to swap out equipment and/or clothing. He can also create equipment and/or clothing. *Weapon Magic: **Weapon Morph: *Transformation Magic: *Blade Cloak: *Water Demon Blades: Two blades that are Illarion's soul weapons. He can use them in unison with his Water Magic. The blades change shape and color when he activates his Demon Form. *'Water Demon God Mark': This mark allows Illarion to use Water Demon God Magic and the Demon God Scythe. This was bestowed to him by the former god Karna. **Demon God Scythe: Illarion can use Karna's scythe, due to his Water Demon God Mark. **Water Demon God Magic: Illarion can use this magic due to Karna giving him his Water Demon God Mark. Illarion can use this magic to kill demons easier, being a variation of Water Demon Slayer Magic. ***Water Demon God's Bellow: ***Water Demon God's Fist: *Dimension Blade Ryoko: This magic infused blade allows Illarion to use Dimension Magic. **Dimension Magic: Illarion can utilize this magic to create portals between dimensions. ***Dimension Slash: Illarion slashes his sword while activating his Dimension Magic, creating an inter-dimensional portal. ***Dimension Create: Illarion created a dimension with this spell, allowing him to escape to it at any time. He can also bring others to his dimension. *Water Stone: Illarion uses this magic stone to increase his Water Magic's strength. *'Necklace': Illarion's necklace that stores special magics. Abilities *'Immense Strength': *'Hypersonic Speed': Skillset *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Illarion is an master with hand-to-hand combatant, being able to fend off several fast blows with ease. *'Swordsmanship': *'Scythe Proficiency': Illarion learned to wield a scythe after training with Karna for a year. Illarion is adept enough at wielding it that he was able to block a flurry of attacks easily. Power Level Illarion's power level increases in stages as the story progresses and is increased further whenever he transforms. Fusions Battles & Events Trivia *Illarion's family name is composed of "shin no" (真の, lit. "true") and "yami" (闇 lit. "darkness"). Initial Concepts References Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Lord Members Category:Main Characters Category:Test Subjects